


The Ghoul Boys Investigate Aziraphale's Bookshop

by Long_Live_Hermione



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ryan Bergara - Fandom, Shane Madej - Fandom, ghoul boys - Fandom
Genre: Ghoul Boys, Other, demon episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Hermione/pseuds/Long_Live_Hermione
Summary: After the not-apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale have been spending a lot of time together at Aziraphale's bookshop; however there have been reports of strange happenings, paranormal activity, etc.Shane and Ryan are investigating the bookshop for the demon episode, and Crowley and Aziraphale have a lot of fun.





	The Ghoul Boys Investigate Aziraphale's Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Instagram sooo...
> 
> It won't be the best since it's just sort of practice for my other writing. My characterization of Ryan and Shane aren't the best, and the end is a bit weird, but have fun.

Ryan and Shane are filming in their Buzzfeed Unsolved studio. 

"So today is our demon episode-"

"And, today we are going to....what was it Ryan?"

"A cozy bookshop in London; apparently there has been suspicious activity, and one of our sources reported that they exorcised a demon there-"

"One of our sources."

Shane does quotation marks.

"If you can't mention them by name, how concrete is it really?"

Ryan throws his hands up. "Look I never said they were a dependable source, just that he said he had exorcised a demon there."

\----------(outside Aziraphale's bookshop)

Ryan is talking to the camera. "Here we are, at the bookshop in London; from the outside, it looks harmless, and I sure hope it is inside too." 

Shane goes through the door, ducking his head. "How are you doing today?"

Aziraphale looks concernedly over at Crowley. "Are you sure that we should have let them in?"

Crowley grins. "It's not like they are going to find anything; besides, this should be fun."

"Crowley, please don't mess with our guests." Aziraphale admonishes Crowley.

Crowley holds his hands up in surrender. 

Ryan looks around and walks over to Aziraphale. "Very cozy place you have here, I just want to recheck that you and your...roommate are good with us filming."

Aziraphale abruptly nods."It's quite fine, I hope that you are satisfied with your findings."

Aziraphale puts his hand on Crowley's back and gently leads him away, up the stairs to the second floor where their private rooms are. They sit down on the bed. Crowley evilly grins. "I'm going to help them find some evidence."

Aziraphale rests his hand over Crowley's. "Crowley...."

"I'm not going to hurt them Angel, i'm just going to...help their show along a little bit." 

\--------------(ghoul boys are filming downstairs, while sitting in chairs, talking about the details of why they are there)

"-and that's why people think there's a demon here."

"Ryan, where specifically is the demon supposed to be? Is it possessing-

Shane picks up a "Tale of Two Cities"

"-this book, or one of the other thousands here?"

"Shane, i don't know where it's supposed to be, but it's supposed to be close."

Crowley sneaks down the stairs in the darkness, and sits in the back room. 

Shane and Ryan stand up and their crew puts away the chairs. 

Ryan's voice shakes a little." I guess we should just start here. Demon? We don't mean any harm, and we really don't want you to harm us. My name is Ryan-"

Ryan points at Shane.

"-and this guy is Shane. Can you repeat our names back to us? Could you move that book?"

Ryan points at a random book on top of a delicate tower in serious danger of falling over.

Shane points his flashlight at the book. "C'mon demon! Or are you just too weak to move the book?

"Shane please don't threaten the demon."

"You know what I wasn't, but good idea. Hey you fork-tailed red bastard! Why don't you rip out my heart and serve it me?"

Crowley is taken aback and whispers to himself." Is this....really his plan? How he has not horribly died yet?"

Ryan whips around at the sound of Crowley's voice, and his flashlight shows nothing. "I thought I heard something..."

"You always think you heard something. Let's go to the back room, maybe the demon is hiding there."

Ryan shakes his head and follows Shane to the back room. Crowley turns back into his human form, and slowly follows them. 

Ryan takes out the spirit box and sets it down on the table. "So I brought something that you might be able to use to talk to us; you manipulate the radio waves, and just pick the words you want to say."

Ryan turns on the spirit box, and Shane and Crowley both clap their hands over the ears.

"You know I always hate that thing, Ryan."

"If it helps us establish contact, then it's worth it, right?"

"Just talk to it."

Ryan musters some confidence. "Hello,....whoever you are. Our names are Shane and Ryan, can you repeat them back to us?"

Crowley grins mischievously; his time has come. Amid the cacophony coming from the box are two clear names; Ryan and Shane.

Ryan jumps back."Shane, did you hear that? it said our names!"

"What, no it didn't."

The box responds. "Ryan and Shane, ghost hunting friends, have come to my abode."

Ryan begins to back away from the box into Shane. "There's no way you didn't hear that."

Shane looks not at all perturbed. " I'm sure there is someone outside the window messing with us; simple." 

The box responds." Go ahead and check outside the window then, Shane Madej. You won't find anything."

Shane goes to the window and looks over, through, and around him. "So maybe not by the window-"

The box interrupts. "What will it take you to understand that I am real, and I can do whatever I want."

Ryan has been getting steadily more terrified, but at this point he runs out of the room, and back to where most of the camera crew are.

The box speaks."Your friend was smart; do you want to come find me now?"

Shane walks out of the room to Ryan." We have to scan for demonic energy. We won't find any, but we have to."

Shane and Ryan walk around the room, scanning. Ryan gets a blep on his scanner right where Crowley was a few seconds ago. 

Crowley raises his voice and with a demonic trick, makes it come from everywhere." Now that you have proof that I am here, why don't leave for the night?"

The entire crew looked at each other and came to a silent agreement; they all quickly began to pack.

Crowley amplifies his voice again. "Do come back tomorrow, for i will be gone then."

They all nodded then left speedily. Crowley reappears and claps his hands. "Now that was fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it my dudes! Comment your thoughts!


End file.
